SUpDOS
by house-of-green
Summary: I got a request for a Supernatural and Portal Crossover. It's an AU where Dean and Castiel are together.


"Dude, hang on, I'm gonna call Bobby for this one."

"Ok, Dean, but I I know what I saw." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, who stuck out his tongue as he dialed the phone.

Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Dean was definitely wrong this time. He had to be! There was no way they were chasing a possessed volleyball. What the hell could cause that, anyway?

Dean poked Sam in the shoulder and mouthed "It's ringing".

"Duh it's ringing Dean, that's what phones do." He looked around the dark room. Wires were hanging down, and there was nothing to indicate if they were live or not. Some metal ramps ran around the room and up the wall, most of them broken and unconnected. Trash and mechanical parts littered the grimy floor.

Dean had apparently woken Bobby up.

"No, Bobby this is important...what do you mean we can't do anything ourselves?! We made it here didn't we? Now just listen to what I saw!"

"Dude, give me that. You're so full of shit." Sam grabbed for the cell phone.

"HEY! Man, lay off. It's my phone! Get your own!" He held the phone as far away from Sam as he could. They could both hear Bobby's confused and irritated voice coming from it.

"Guys, can we just get to the point? What the hell are you doing? My God, you're a bunch of babies." Bobby was scolding them, as usual. "Idijits."

Cas chose this moment to reappear in between the two of them. He fit snugly against their sides.

"I, for one, believe in Dean." He looked smugly at Sam.

"Ugh, whatever man." Sam scooted away from Cas and leaned his elbows on his knees.

Castiel smiled slightly at Dean, resting his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean returned the smile.

"Alright, Bobby, here's what went down. We heard of some disappearances around here, and thought it was connected to this thing called Aperture Science. The name seemed to be a phony, so we found the place and broke in. When we came in, it was quiet. We went through the rooms and it was mostly dark and there were all these crazy contraptions. Cas went to search for life and didn't find anyone. And then I saw this crazy volleyball hanging from the ceiling! It came right at us and had this creepy voice! It sounds totally a robotic android. Bobby, do you know anything about this place or have any ideas why there is a crazy volleyball trying to kill us? It was singing this song and it said "Aperture Sciece we do what we must because-we-caaaaann." Dean sang the last part in a girly falsetto, waving his free hand around and rolling his eyes.

"What was that song again, Dean?" Sam guffawed

"Shut up, Sammy, I gotta hear what Bobby has to say about this!"

"There's no need to yell Dean, it was kind of funny to hear you sing." Cas gave them both a huge smile and stood up. He mimicked Dean's hand motions and eye rolling and began to sing the song to them.

"Cas, cmon man, you love me! Don't do this to me!" Dean pleaded

Bobby's roaring laugh came through the phone speaker.

"You two love birds can fight it out later. So, are you saying that you two are fighting a haunted robotic volleyball in a phony science laboratory? You guys get weirder every time you call. If it's haunted just find out what, salt and burn. You don't need my help for this. I'm going back to sleep." Dean was met with a dial tone.

"Damnit, Bobby!" Dean slammed the flip phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He glared up at Cas, who was still doing a little dance and humming the song, with a smile on his face. Sam was snickering and Dean gave him a death look. Dean stood up and kicked Sam's foot.

Dean and Cas locked eyes, causing Castiel to smile bigger. He took a small step forward and held Dean's face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

"You know, inter-species love is sick you two. Angels and humans can't mate!" Sam was always teasing them about their relationship, which Cas only picked up on some of the time. They spent hours arguing over it; Sam just smirked and laughed quietly when Castiel didn't pick up on the joke.

"Let's go try and find that thing again." Sam pushed himself up off the ground and headed through the steal door.

"Hey, do you think you could find the lights? I keep tripping over myself." Dean whined at them.

"Well, if you would quite kissing the angel-"

"Hey! Cut cut the shit, Sammy!"

A strange voice spoke to them, but the location of the voice could not be pinpointed by any of them.

"Do not be ridiculous, we have plenty of light! Just open your eyes."

"What the-" But dean stopped talking as the room was lit up.

They looked around cautiously, taking in the graffiti and trash that adorned the room.


End file.
